


the times we tried (read, 3.04am)

by paperscraps



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, adora has a brother, deep talks, talking about abuse, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscraps/pseuds/paperscraps
Summary: adoraCatra?Catra, I love youRead11.32pm
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 168





	1. say my name

**Author's Note:**

> catradora text au !!!
> 
> hi !! this is something that i kinda started writing bc i like text fics and i didn't rly have the time to write full fledged ones and this kinda !! takes the edge off 
> 
> this is gonna deal w some heavy themes such as the following so be careful ;  
> parental abuse,  
> illness  
> apart from that, this is my first published she ra fic so i hope u like it <3 
> 
> yeah idk what to say enjoy

_[ january 3rd, 8.04pm ]_  
  


**catra**

heyy this is catra 

**marie**

Catra who?

**catra**

catra?? scorpias friend 

**marie**

Scorpia?

**catra**

are u kidding me rn 

**marie**

What does rn mean?

**catra**

right now

**marie**

Right now what

**catra**

thats what it means

**marie**

Oh

 **catra**

is this marie or not 

**marie**

Marie? No, this is Adora 

**catra**

pause 

wait 

adora … 

**marie**

Yeah?

**catra**

like chemistry class adora??

**adora**

Uh I take Chemistry but I’m not sure how you would know that

**catra**

its me catra 

i see what happened here 

scorpia is sneaky 

**adora**

You already said who you are 

How do you know Scorpia?

I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t know you

**catra**

oh 

well 

never mind then 

**adora**

What 

Hey 

Where did you go?

_[ january 14th, 10.15am ]_

  
  


**adora**

Oh 

Heck

I’m sorry

I didn’t realise

**catra**

pay attention 

**adora**

I’m sorry okay

I’m really bad with names

**catra**

he’s staring at u 

**adora**

It’s fine he’ll let me get away with it

**catra**

well not me lmao 

**adora**

Hey wait a minute

I’m sorry

I really didn’t know

_[ january 15th, 8.25pm ]_

**adora**

Hey 

I really am sorry

**catra**

i know 

its okay 

**adora**

Are you sure?

**catra**

yea ?? 

no big deal 

i just have a big ego 

**adora**

Haha

Um, so what’s up with you?

**catra**

lol its trivia night 

**adora**

Wait, you like trivia? 

**catra**

lmao i mean sure 

**adora**

That’s cool 

Me too 

**catra**

I know 

**adora**

What? 

**catra**

shit im kinda out of it sorry 

obviously i dont know lmao 

thats cool that u like it 

maybe ill see u here some time 

**adora**

Where are you? 

Catra?

Oh 

Okay 

Goodnight then

_[ january 15th, 11.30pm ]_

**catra**

heyy adora

im back sorry

**adora**

Hi 

It’s okay 

Are you home?

**catra**

noooo im at the club 

**adora**

What? 

**catra**

the clubbbb 

adoraaa i love youuuu

**adora**

Huh? 

Um

I love you too? 

**catra**

haha ur so sillyyyy 

ur name is cute 

adora 

adoraaaaa 

i can sing it 

[voice recording, 0.22] 

**adora**

Oh my god

This is sudden

Are you okay?

**catra**

of course i ammmmm 

**adora**

Wait

Are you drunk?

**catra**

no 

i cant see 

oh 

crap 

adora 

i dont have eyes

**adora**

Catra 

Go to sleep

**catra**

ugh but 

i need to walk home

and 

i dont have legs

also 

cant sleep 

dont have eyes 

**adora**

WHAT 

Are you still outside? 

It’s late 

That’s so unsafe

**catra**

hmm 

guess its unsafe then 

so 

what r u gonna do abt it 

**adora**

Give me your location

I’ll ask Scorpia to come get you

**catra**

why do u do this to me 

sigh 

okay 

_[ 11.58pm ]_

**catra**

omg 

u came to get me

**adora**

I’m literally right next to you

**catra**

ok and 

you’re warm 

**adora**

I need to leave Catra

**catra**

no u don’t

and i need u 

here 

**adora**

What

**catra**

i mean like 

you’re warm 

so stay 

here 

**adora**

You know 

You can TALK to me

**catra**

ugh 

who is brave enough for tht 

not me 

not today

... 

is that a smile i see

omg 

shes smiling 

does this mean you’ll stay 

**adora**

Maybe

_[ january 16th, 10.02am]_

**adora**

Did you leave early for class?

**catra**

ahaha yeah 

sorry about last night 

you should’ve left 

**adora**

No that’s alright 

It’s not like I COULD leave with you draped over me 

**catra**

yeah lets not … talk about that 

**adora**

Haha 

Did you at least sleep well?

**catra**

yeah 

did you 

**adora**

Yeah I did actually 

Anyways I’m about to go into class 

I’ll see you in Chemistry?

**catra**

mm 

yep

_[january 16th, 12.33pm]_

**adora**

Hey 

I didn’t see you in Chemistry? 

**catra**

yeah sorry 

i kinda felt sick so i just headed back 

**adora**

Oh 

Are you okay? 

**catra**

yeah i guess 

**adora**

Do you need the notes? 

**catra**

no its fine ill ask scorpia 

**adora**

Right 

Okay 

See you tomorrow 

_[january 17th, 3:47pm]_

**adora**

So how are you feeling? 

_[4.36pm]_

**catra**

huh

oh 

better now i guess 

_[5.31pm]_

**adora**

Sorry I had work 

That's good! 

**catra**

yeah i guess lol 

_[7.32pm]_

**adora**

Wait so

Out of curiosity

How did you get my number?

**catra**

oh 

i told u 

scorpia gave it to me 

**adora**

No I know

But what for

**adora**

Catra?

_[6.22pm]_

**catra**

hey sorry i got a call 

she was meant to give me another girl's number 

**adora**

Ohhh

Wait that still doesn't explain why she gave you mine 

**catra**

she gave me the wrong contact lol

**adora**

Oh

Never mind

That makes sense

**catra**

ahaha yeah

**adora**

So the other girl's called Marie? 

**catra**

yeah

**adora**

Did she turn out to be nice?

**catra**

yeah shes okay

**adora**

That's good

**catra**

yeah

it is 

_Read_

_6.27pm_

_[january 20th, 2.45pm]_

**catra**

hey adora?

are you there 

can i ask u a favor 

_[3.44pm]_

**catra**

adora

text me back please 

_[4.51pm]_

**catra**

hey?? 

i texted scorpia 

she said u she hasnt seen you since this morning 

_[7.23pm]_

**catra**

adora??

_[8.24pm]_

**catra**

hey i really hope ur okay

_outgoing missed call_

_outgoing missed call (2)_

_[10.35pm]_

**adora**

Hey 

Gosh I’m sorry 

Tell Scorpia I was at the hospital 

She’ll understand 

What did you need?

Was it urgent?

**catra**

no its all good now 

the hospital?? 

everything okay? 

**adora**

Yeah

**catra**

okay well that’s good 

**adora**

Yeah

I’m really tired so I’m gonna head to bed now

Goodnight Catra 

Thank you

**catra**

thank me?? for what?? 

_Read_

_10.37pm_

_[january 21st, 9.31am]_

**catra**

hey 

how are u feeling 

_[9.52am]_

**adora**

I’m good 

Oh by the way 

I won’t be able to make it to chem class 

So do you think you can email me notes? 

**catra**

im coming to ur dorm anyways 

to see scorpia

i can just drop them off 

**adora**

Yeah that’d be great 

Thank you

**catra**

whats wrong 

are u okay 

**adora**

Huh? 

Nothing’s wrong 

**catra**

why arent u attending class 

**adora**

I have to go to the hospital again 

**catra**

oh :(( 

are you sick? 

**adora**

Not me 

**catra**

oh 

_Read_

_9.55am_

_[3.44pm]_

**catra**

hey 

im in ur dorm with scorpia 

i left them on ur desk 

is that okay 

**adora**

On my desk?

**catra**

yeah

was that not ok

Sorry

**adora**

No you’re good 

Thank you so much

**catra**

dw about it 

**adora**

dw??

**catra**

dont worry 

**adora**

Ohh

_[ january 23rd, 4.00pm ]_

**catra**

ok so 

this is weird i know

but no ones online rn 

and i need help 

**adora**

How did you know I was online? 

**catra**

um .. i didnt 

**adora**

Oh haha 

What do you need help with? 

**catra**

i need to pick an outfit 

theres three so far 

**adora**

Going out? 

**catra**

ahaha yeah 

**adora**

Out like where? 

Party? Date? Social gathering? 

**catra**

isnt a party the same thing as a social gathering 

also 

whats that got to do with the outfit 

**adora**

Smh 

**catra**

what 

**adora**

Shaking my head

**catra**

oh 

since when do u use abbreviations 

**adora**

I picked up a few from a friend 

**catra**

i see 

**adora**

What 

**catra**

nothingg

what were u shaking ur head at 

**adora**

The occasion has everything to do with your outfit 

**catra**

aha 

well 

its kind of a date 

and im meeting her for the first time 

**adora**

Oh

...

A date with Marie? 

**catra**

hmm?

oh 

no 

that didnt rly work out lol

**adora**

Damn 

Why not? 

**catra**

idk i guess we just didnt 

click?? idk   
  


_[ photo: sent ]_

_[ photo: sent ]_

_[ photo: sent ]_

**adora**

Oh 

Wow 

**catra**

what 

do u not like them 

i havemore

wait 

_[ photo: sent ]_

_[ photo : sent ]_

**adora**

Woah 

No I

Definitely like them 

All of them 

Just give me a minute

**catra**

oh okay 

are u okay 

shit was this a bad time 

u totally dont have to say anything 

**adora**

Hey hey hey no 

I’m right here 

Wear the pantsuit 

It’s very you 

Also hot 

**catra**

very me? 

**adora**

Yeah 

**catra**

mm so u think im hot then 

**adora**

I mean 

I said the outfit looks hot on you

**catra**

its ok u can say it 

**adora**

Sigh 

You’re hot 

Objectively 

**catra**

thank you 

**adora**

You’re welcome :)

_[ january 24th, 2.45pm ]_

**adora**

So how was your date? 

**catra**

it was great!!

**adora**

Oh really 

That’s great 

I’m happy for you

**catra**

rly 

well tbf (to be fair) it was like 

one date 

so 

i guess we’ll see how the next one goes

**adora**

Yeah I guess 

That doesn’t mean you can’t hope though 

**catra**

yeah i guess 

…

i have a question 

**adora**

Yeah? 

**catra**

what is it like 

**adora**

What is what like? 

**catra**

not using autocaps

**adora**

Oh 

It’s alright? 

What is it like

**catra**

what is what like 

**adora**

Sending one sentence in five separate texts

**catra**

…

was that rly necessary 

**adora**

Yes 

**catra**

well played well played

**adora**

;)

_Read_

_2.48pm_

_[ january 26th, 2.44pm ]_

**adora**

Hi 

**catra**

what do you need 

**adora**

Huh? 

Nothing 

I just came to say hi 

**catra**

okay then 

**adora**

?? 

How are you? 

**catra**

lol im fine 

is that all

**adora**

Okay … 

Did I do something? 

To upset you? 

**catra**

what 

no 

just 

ill text u later 

_Read_

_1.07pm_

_[ january 30th, 5.44pm ]_

**catra**

hey im sorry 

i was kinda shit to u 

im sorry u shouldnt have had to put up with that

**adora**

It’s okay 

I forgive you 

Are you okay? 

**catra**

yeah i am i was just kinda 

there was a situation 

**adora**

Are you sure you’re okay? 

I didn’t see you in class this week :(

**catra**

oh lol 

i didnt think youd notice 

**adora**

Why wouldn’t I 

**catra**

never mind that 

yeah im good i went to visit my family 

**adora**

Oh that’s nice 

**catra**

i mean 

i guess thats one way to put it lol

**adora**

Sorry I didn’t mean to assume 

**catra**

no you’re good 

its just 

not something i want to talk about 

**adora**

Yeah 

I get that 

**catra**

you do ?? 

**adora**

Yeah 

…

Anyways 

I don’t like to make a big deal of it but 

My birthday was on the 19th

**catra**

WHAT

omg 

are u serious 

why didn’t you SAY so

happy belated birthday!!

how old did u turn :((

**adora**

Haha yeah 

I’m 21 now

**catra**

omg !! 

im older than u :o 

**adora**

That’s cute 

**catra**

what is 

**adora**

:o 

**catra**

haha yeah 

ur cuter ;) 

…

sorry 

idk where that came from

**adora**

Don’t worry about it lol 

Made me smile

**catra**

… ahaha 

did you celebrate??

**adora**

RIGHT 

So 

No I didn’t 

I was at the hospital

And Scorpia insisted we have a get together of friends to celebrate anyways

(I think she just wants to get drunk because I’m legal now)

So um… 

You should come

**catra**

wait 

really 

are u sure 

**adora**

Yes? We’re friends 

I think 

**catra**

yeahh 

okay ill be there 

**adora**

Really? 

Omg okay I’ll see you then 

It’s on the 4th 

8 o clock at Elberon’s

**catra**

ooo trivia i see

ill see you :)

_[ february 1st, 2.04pm ]_

**adora**

Hey

I was thinking 

You should bring your date!

 **catra**

my date??

ohh 

to where 

**adora**

Trivia night

**catra**

oh 

um but isnt it ur bday thing 

like 

u dont know each other 

**adora**

Sure but it’d be fun to meet them 

Plus it gives you guys a chance to hang out 

And you get to show off your trivia skills 

Assuming you have them 

**catra**

excuse u i am the BEST at trivia 

**adora**

So then?? INVITE HER 

**catra**

haha we’ll see

maybe :)

**adora**

Can’t wait 

_[ february 2nd, 11.15am ]_

**adora**

Okay I just remembered 

And I had to ask 

**catra**

don’t u have a class to be in 

**adora**

Yeah but I hate this class 

**catra**

omg 

which one is it 

**adora**

Introduction to Ethics 

**catra**

omg NOOOOOOO

how did u get stuck with that 

**adora**

I forgot the date to register for elective classes

And by the time I remembered 

This was what was left 

**catra**

that is SO sad 

im so glad i dont have to take ethics 

**adora**

WAIT 

I was going to ask 

When you first texted 

**catra**

yeah?? 

…

are you there?? 

**adora**

Patience 

I have to text without looking suspicious 

**catra**

okay then 

**adora**

Right 

So 

You said 

Scorpia’s sneaky 

Why’s that 

**catra**

why are u asking me thisnow 

**adora**

Ahaha idk I just remembered 

And I was curious 

_Read_

_11.30am_

_[11.33am]_

**adora**

Catra?? 

Did you go??

Oh crap 

Did you get caught 

ARE YOU IN TROUBLE 

I’m so sorry 

_[11.50am]_

**catra**

HEY relax 

no im good dw about it 

**adora**

You didn’t answer me :(

**catra**

oh 

well i dont rly remember but i think 

i just thought that she like 

gave me the wrong number on purpose 

**adora**

Oh 

But why would she do that 

**catra**

because shes mean 

and she doesn’t want me to have a love life

**adora**

Is this how you think of all your friends 

**catra**

only the true ones </3

**adora**

Do I count? 

**catra**

well 

you

…

**adora**

I??

**catra**

you’re...different 

**adora**

How’s that 

…

Catra?? 

**catra**

you just are 

**adora**

Okay then 

Whatever that means 

_Read_

_11.57am_

_[ february 4th, 10.30am ]_

adora 

Hey 

Why weren’t you in class today 

_[ 12.30pm ]_

**catra**

oh i wasn’t feeling well

**adora**

Again ??? 

So soon?? 

Are you okay??

**catra**

yea it was just allergies acting up 

**adora**

Oh 

Okay 

Do you feel any better? 

**catra**

um 

i guess 

idk 

**adora**

Well I hope you do soon <3 

You’re still coming tonight, right? 

**catra**

thanks 

yeah 

ill see u there 

**adora**

Okay I’ll see you

_[ 5.30pm ]_

**adora**

Hey!! 

Scorpia and I are going to Elberon’s together 

And we thought you might like a ride 

_[ 6.25pm ]_

**adora**

Well...just let me know if you need one 

_[ 6.45pm ]_

**adora**

Omg 

Also 

If you’re bringing that girl 

You should wear another pantsuit 

They look really good on you

_[ 7.30pm ]_

**adora**

Hey so I’m assuming you don’t need a ride? 

Scorpia and I are getting ready to leave 

We will in about 10 

So if you see this in that time 

Let me know 

_[ 7.45pm ]_

**adora**

We’re leaving 

_[ 8.10pm ]_

**adora**

Hey where are you? 

_[ 8.25pm ]_

**adora**

Are you running late? 

We need you 

We’re supposed to be a team of five 

_[ 8.40pm ]_

**adora**

Hey 

Could you please reply 

We didn’t get a table 

We waited too long there wasn't one left

So we’re at a bar 

I guess if there’s a chance you’re still coming 

Come to Joe’s 

_[ 9.30pm ]_

**adora**

Catrraaaaaaa

Whereareeeeee you 

Theres a 

Really musclydude 

And hes 

Eating 

Um I cant tell 

No wait the word is SINGING 

YEAH 

He’s singing 

FLLYYYY ME TO THE MOOOOONNN

LET ME PLAYAMONG THE STARSSSSS

AND LET ME SEE WHATSPRING IS LIKE ON 

JUPITRR AND MARS

IN OTHER WORDS HOLD MY HANDDDDDD

UN OTHER WORDS BABYKISS MEEEE

FILL MY HEART WITH SONG AND LETME 

SING FOREGRRMORE 

YOU ARE ALL I LONGFOR ALL I WORSHIP AND 

ADORE

IN OTHERWORDS PLEASE BETRUE 

IN OTHERWORDSSSS 

I LOVEEEYOUUUUUUU 

(in pansuits)

_[ february 5th, 4.32am ]_

**catra**

FUCK 

fuck oh my god adora im so sorry 

it completely slipped my mind 

i went to visit my mom 

im so fucking sorry

…

oh my god 

did u get...drunk?? 

are u okay did u get home safely 

im so sorry 

_[ 9.42am ]_

**adora**

You’re asking me if I got home safely now? 

_[ 10.32am ]_

**catra**

i know im so sorry adora so so sorry 

_[ 11.12am ]_

**adora**

Where were you 

_[ 12.02pm ]_

**catra**

my mom came 

**adora**

Oh 

So you forgot? 

**catra**

kinda idk just 

im sorry 

**adora**

You didn’t even check your texts :/ 

**catra**

i know im sorry 

my mom she just 

…

**adora**

She just what? 

**catra**

nothing 

**adora**

Catra 

Are you okay

Did something happen?

**catra**

what do you care its none of your business 

**adora**

…

I see 

In that case 

I’m sorry 

Bye Catra

**catra**

adora wait 

adora 

please 

_[ 7.45pm ]_

**catra**

adora?? 

adora come on 

_[ 10.32pm ]_

**catra**

adora, i’m sorry

_[ 11.45pm ]_

**catra**

there was never a marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on :  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/catranovas)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/catranovas)
> 
> [other twt](https://twitter.com/cometkoos)


	2. try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say i didn't expect the response that chapter 1 got and it made me really fucking happy so thank you all <3 i very honestly don't think chapter 2 would've been up this quick if it weren't for that so thank you so much

_[ february 5th, 11.47pm ]_

**catra**

scorpia didnt accidentally give me your number 

she gave it to me on purpose 

she told me that 

she was giving me the number of this girl 

called marie

but she doesn’t know anyone called marie

she just wanted me to 

face my fears

because 

the truth is 

and this is kinda why i was upset that 

you didn’t know my name 

the truth is 

ive kinda had a (mild) crush on you since 

like 

the third week??? of the semester

yeah 

_[ 12.31am ]_

**catra**

i know ive given you like 

no time to respond 

and like you have 

every right to be mad 

but please respond

like be mad just

please

_[ 1.32am ]_

**catra**

i dont mean to be annoying 

just that

ive told you and i dont know what 

you’re going to think and 

i cant sleep 

_[ 2.44am ]_

**catra**

lol 

so about my ‘date’ 

yeah i kinda 

lied about that too 

we matched on like tinder 

but then she bailed last minute

so yeah 

i guess i didn’t tell you because 

it helped my whole

i totally don’t have a crush on you 

thing 

also idk why im telling u all this i guess im just 

not sure if theres anything to lose

no offense

i just can’t rly tell if you’re going to come back 

idk if thats offensive

sorry idk what im saying im just 

ill shut up now

goodnight

_[ february 8th, 10.44am ]_

**adora**

Oh 

Wow 

Sorry I’m seeing these all at once 

Okay so

Usually 

I wouldn’t be mad 

I don’t like being mad

And honestly I’m not even particularly angry

It’s just that 

You got snappy with me 

And you were the one that bailed 

And I understand that whatever the reason is

It’s a sore subject 

But **i** t’s just that 

There’s enough people in my life 

That take whatever they’re feeling out on me 

Because they see me as someone 

Who can take it 

Or who doesn’t fight back 

And I’m not saying that you’re not worth it 

I just don’t want you to see me as that 

And I guess 

It’s also exhausting 

I know you haven’t given me much reason to believe 

That that’s how you would treat me 

I guess I just 

With my family I can’t control who says what to me 

And so I tried to with you by just 

Ghosting you 

And I don’t really know if you deserved it or not 

But I’m sorry 

I guess what I’m saying I can handle being 

Your punching bag I just don’t like being taken advantage of 

I’d rather help you and this doesn’t 

Help either of us

Heck I’m typing like you now

Soon I won’t have autocaps

And I guess 

I cared more that it was you 

Because I um 

I’ve come to really like you too 

So yeah I guess I should be mad or at least 

Appalled that 

You lied about Marie and your date but 

Very honestly 

I’m kind of glad

Wow sorry this is like at least 30 text messages 

**catra**

clearly u dont know how to estimate 

that was 48 messages 

**adora**

Are you serious 

Is that all you have to say 

**catra**

its not i just 

ok this is embarrassing but 

i got ur notifs 

and 

i didnt really know how to respond 

but then u were 

done texting and i didn’t want you to 

leave before i did so i just 

came up with like the 

worst response to 

keep you here

...

since we’re being honest

**adora**

That’s...really fucking cute 

**catra**

im NOT cute 

now shut up 

i need time to process 

**adora**

Process what 

**catra**

that you’re a HUGE fucking liar 

what do u mean u like me 

also 

no WAIT stop typing

let me finish 

i KNEW no girl could be this perfect

i was right 

as for how i treated you

i promise you i don’t see you that way

i never have and

to be VERY honest i didn’t think

you would ever respond 

i spent the last i like 2 and a half days just

wondering if i should text you that by the

time i gained the courage you

already responded

and 

i did deserve it

i do deserve it i just i’m really glad 

you came back 

i was afraid i was gonna have to 

chase you after chem to 

catch your attention

or like take intro to ethics or something 

but i’m glad that i don’t have to

not that it wouldn’t be worth it 

not that it WOULD either 

kidding 

but 

**adora**

Wow 

I’m offended 

**catra**

SHUT UP 

youre not allowed to text back yet

**adora**

Why 

**catra**

because 

if it starts to feel like

i’m ACTUALLY talking to you

i’ll freak out 

**adora**

… 

You are actually talking to me 

**catra**

thank u for the insight 

now i’m freaking out

  
  


**adora**

OKAY okay I’m sorry finish 

**catra**

right so 

back to pretending 

um i guess 

what I’M trying to say is 

i don’t have an excuse for why i didn’t show up 

and instead of just accepting that

i snapped at you and even if i was 

uncomfortable with like 

sharing 

or whatever 

i could’ve just said so nicely and 

not tried to make excuses for myself 

so i’m sorry 

i’m pretty hot headed and 

i don’t mean to make you feel like 

i’m taking advantage of you ever 

and im sorry your family treats you that way 

you don’t deserve it

you’re just too 

good for that 

so yeah 

**adora**

Wow

**catra**

what 

**adora**

I am so attracted to you right now 

**catra**

STOP 

u can’t just ??? say that 

**adora**

Sure I can 

**catra**

no u CAN’T 

we’re having like a 

deep make up moment and 

i’m still 

processing 

that that could even be true 

**adora**

Okay okay 

I’m sorry for 

Ruining the moment 

Or whatever 

**catra**

well 

we kind of have to head to class now

anyways 

so 

**adora**

Right 

**catra**

um 

get lunch with me after? 

we can talk there

**adora**

Maybe ;)

_[ 12.45pm ]_

**adora**

Okay 

So I owe you 

12 dollars

**catra**

NO 

**adora**

yes 

we SPLIT 

**catra**

sigh 

u are 

insufferable 

truly 

**adora**

Sure 

We’ll see if you say that when I **** you

**catra**

when u what

_Read_

_12.47pm_

[ february 9th, 1.04pm ] 

**catra**

ADORA

You can’t just leave me on read after that 

**adora**

I can and I will

_Read_

_1.04pm_

**adora**

Wow 

I see how it is 

Well remember 

You owe me a trivia night 

And since you’re not replying you can’t exactly say no 

So friday night 

Just the two of us 

Maybe you’ll find out what **** is ;)

**catra**

i will enjoy watching u burn in hell 

**adora**

You’ll be burning with me babe 

**catra**

i cant tell if u said that ironically or not 

**adora**

Said what 

**catra**

oh u know what 

**adora**

No I don’t 

**catra**

well never mind then

**adora**

;)

_ [ 2.04pm ]  _

**adora**

Wait so 

We take the same chemistry class 

But I don’t know what you major in 

**catra**

HAHA im a biochem major 

**adora**

Omg really 

That’s cool 

I haven’t declared my major yet 

But I’m leaning towards computer science 

**catra**

yeah i know 

**adora**

How? 

**catra**

i told u 

ive liked u for ages 

i Know things 

**adora**

… 

That’s borderline creepy 

**catra**

oops 

**adora**

But also unfair because you have an edge over me 

**catra**

ooo i never thought about it that way

omg i can have so much fun w this 

**adora**

You scare me sometimes 

**catra**

probably turns u on though right 

**adora**

…

Is that a thing we do now 

**catra**

what 

**adora**

Casually flirt with no followthrough 

**catra**

i mean thats up to u 

i didnt start this 

**adora**

Damn guess I really have to do everything myself 

**catra**

…

what does that mean 

**adora**

I mean I guess you’ll have to wait and see

  
  
  


_ [ 3.44am ]  _

**catra**

so i know 

its not my place 

especially considering 

how reserved i am myself 

but 

i dont know

you dont have to answer me 

but you said 

your family takes it out on you 

and you’re in the hospital a lot 

is there 

**adora**

Oh 

So 

**catra**

hold 

WHY are u awake 

**adora**

…

I could ask you the same thing 

**catra**

yes 

but 

im excused 

**adora**

And why’s that 

**catra**

i just am 

**adora**

Well 

I have a math test tomorrow 

So I’m studying 

**catra**

GROSS 

i’m not even sure i wanted to know that 

**adora**

I like maths 

**catra**

... 

ok 

**adora**

ANYWAYS 

I was SAYING

**catra**

right sorry 

**adora**

Only Scorpia knows this 

So don’t talk about it but 

My brother 

**catra**

i wont i promise

you have a brother?? 

and wait before you tell me 

are you sure you're comfortable with it

**adora**

Yeah he’s fourteen 

And yeah I promise I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't

**catra**

okay go on

**adora**

Anyways about a year ago 

We got in a minor car accident

**catra**

oh 

shit 

**adora**

Yeah but we were all fine 

Except that they did a brain CT because 

He hit his head really hard 

And they didn’t find anything wrong from the crash 

But they did find a tumor 

In his frontal lobe

**catra**

fuck 

**adora**

Yeah and 

Ever since the symptoms have gotten bad

It makes him 

Well 

Act out 

A lot 

He’s supposed to get surgery next month

And since he was diagnosed 

I’ve been taking care of him 

More than anyone else in my family has

I don’t really know why 

It just kinda...happened 

And so like every time he gets mad 

Or anything 

Whether it’s at them or me or just 

Anything it gets kinda easy to 

Take it out on the person 

Responsible for taking care of him 

I guess 

…

**catra**

i dont really know what i was expecting but 

i dont think it was that

i guess i dont know what to say except thats a 

really fucking shitty situation 

i dont mean to be insensitive

and im sorry you have to put up with that 

and i really hope your brother comes out okay

**adora**

Yeah 

It is

Me too 

And you weren’t insensitive I promise

You acknowledged it for what it is

Thank you

That felt good to talk about 

And not out of necessity but just out of 

Wanting to talk

**catra**

well im glad i could help and that you

felt like you could tell me

even though i didnt really do much but i hope you know

im always here to 

listen 

at least 

i really really am 

**adora**

Thanks Catra 

That means a lot

And you know 

That goes both ways 

**catra**

yeah 

thanks 

well 

i should head to bed and so should you so

**adora**

Catra

**catra**

good luck for tomorrow 

sleep soon okay?

**adora**

Catra wait 

_ Delivered _

_ 4.00am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/catranovas)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/catranovas)
> 
> [other twitter](https://twitter.com/cometkoos)


End file.
